


Those Big Hands

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Dildos, Established Relationship, Gentle Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Gentle Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Top Handsome Jack (Borderlands), if you can call Jack's yaoi hands sane or safe, slow and sensual fisting is the prompt, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Rhack fisting, but nice, gentle, intimate. Wile Rhys and Jack are both kinky and enjoy a good BDSM scene, this one is different, bringing them close on a whole new level.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Those Big Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefall/gifts).



> For [Spacefall](https://twitter.com/sfbl_nsfw) and the rest of the crew, who inspired me and supported this idea! Thank you, guys, this was fun!

Jack stepped into the bedroom, carrying a tray with snacks and drinks for later. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he hummed a cheery melody that mirrored his excitement. He had a good reason to be excited, so he didn’t even try hiding it. Rhys would have to deal with it.

“I see that you’re ready,” the younger man notes, smiling at him from the bed where he is sitting, hugging his knees.

“Well, I’ve got chocolate, some bananas, a mix of nuts, glucose pills, water and tea,” Jack lists the contents of the tray before putting it down on a chest of drawers; close enough to the bed to be convenient but far enough to be safe. “You’ve got everything?” he asks, eyes darting to the things Rhys had laid out on the bed. Towels, bottles, some of their toys. One latex glove that Jack glowers at – he’s _not_ putting that on. “Looks like we’ve got everything we need,” he appraises, a smirk spreading on his face.

“I think so,” the younger man hums in reply, resting his chin on his knees. His stretched-out sleepshirt falls off one pale shoulder, revealing some of the ink there, and it looks gorgeous in the dim light of the room.

Jack looks at the cyborg, considering him thoroughly. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Rhys is not feeling a hundred percent comfortable – fidgeting, curling up on himself and averting Jack’s eyes. “You alright, Cupcake?” the CEO asks, putting his hands at his hips.

He can see the exact moment when Rhys realises that he will have to speak, unless he wants Jack to stay just there, still a good few feet away from the bed. “I’m nervous, okay?” he snaps a little, sounding annoyed.

Jack doesn’t like that tone. “Well, this was _your_ idea,” he retorts, barely controlling his tone. Rhys frowns, looking at the tips of his feet, and shrugs, and Jack realises that his partner is not annoyed because of him, otherwise he would already be shooting off at Jack. He sighs and steps closer to the bed, extending a hand. After a while, Rhys chuckles and crawls closer, resting his face in the palm.

“We don’t need to do this, Pumpkin,” Jack reminds him. “We can do anything you want.”

“I want to do this,” Rhys says, almost petulantly. “But I’m _nervous_ ,” his voice breaks off into a whine. “I really, _really_ want this, Jack, just…” his eyes dart down, to his lover’s hands, and two expressions mix on his face – nervousness and lust. “Your hands are big,” he points out, biting his lip.

Jack chuckles. “Yes, they are. You _like_ those big hands all over you, right…?” He watches with amusement as Rhys’ gaze turns a little distant, one white tooth glinting in the light as he bites on his lip harder. “And you’d also like to have this big hand _in_ yourself, wouldn’t you…?”

An undignified sound comes out of Rhys’ mouth against his best efforts to stop it, and he nods. He looks up at Jack, as if looking for guidance, and a bit of worry seeps into his face. Jack sweeps one thumb over Rhys’ lip, gently coaxing the tormented skin out of the clutch of his sharp little teeth. “We’ll take it slowly,” he promises. “And if you feel like it’s not possible, or not possible tonight, we’ll stop. Sounds good?” Rhys nods, but Jack needs to be sure. “Use your words, Rhysie,” he prompts.

“Yeah, it sounds great,” Rhys says, voice undeniably full of lust. He looks Jack in the eyes then, lightly kissing the pad of his thumb before saying: “I trust you.”

Even after three years of dating, these words still have an enormous effect on Jack, causing him to shudder. Because Rhys trusts him – even though he knows who Jack is and what he did, and that he accepts him and doesn’t try to change him, doesn’t try to idealise him. It is one of the many things he loves about Rhys – that he sees who Jack really is and likes it, wants it, envelops it and pampers it.

The more corporal part of their relationship, the things that happen in the bedroom (and honestly, the bathroom, living room, kitchen and the office too), the fact that Rhys not only trusts Jack with his heart, but also with his body and his well-being, that makes him feel _powerful_. In his past relationships, Jack used to be a bit of a dick. He was just a little too possessive, and later there was the paranoia that he’ll lose whoever he gets close to. But none of that was a problem with Rhys, because Rhys let Jack see him when he was most vulnerable, he let Jack take him apart, and with this amount of trust on Rhys’ side Jack had no other choice but to trust him right back.

Jack had never thought that he would find a deep meaning in something that he previously considered only good for _spicing things up in the bedroom_. Looking into Rhys’ eyes, he sees right through him, what this night means to him. It’s not just fun. They will be testing his body’s limits – for fun – and he chose Jack to help him with it. The CEO smirks, more than ready to do this. “Shall we begin?” he asks conversationally, but in the next second, he presses Rhys into the mattress, falling to one knee on the bed to tower over him.

Rhys lets out a surprised moan, mouth going slack for a second. He recovers quickly though, wrapping his arms around Jack’s shoulders and attempting to pull him down. When he doesn’t manage to do so, he pulls himself up, connecting their lips for as long as he can stand it before letting himself fall back into the mattress. “Jack, c’mon…” he whines, pouting.

“What’s your safeword, Pumpkin?” the CEO asks, resisting for a while longer.

“Rakks,” Rhys answers dutifully. When he leans up for another kiss, Jack lets himself drop fully onto the mattress, kicking off his shoes in the process. He presses Rhys down and kisses him deeply, stealing his breath away.

When they part, Rhys has a goofy smile on his face. His hands wander to Jack’s shoulders, then slowly down, over his arms, feeling as the older man’s muscles work to support his weight, then to his hips. But when Rhys tugs at Jack’s shirt, urging him to undress, Jack bats his hands away.

“Ah-ah,” he tuts. “Not yet.” Pushing himself up again, he sits on his heels and pats Rhys’ hip. “Lay back on the pillow, kitten, make yourself comfortable,” he instructs.

Their bed is huge, bigger than king sized. There is a lot of pillows, mainly for Jack, who tosses around at night and sometimes ends up at a different side of the bed in the morning than where he fell asleep in the evening. Rhys gathers at least half of them, piling and ruffling them up until he is sitting comfortably, only slightly leaning back.

“Like a princess,” Jack comments it with a scoff, but the smile he gives his partner is amused. Grabbing two of the towels Rhys had prepared and one of the bottles of lube, he joins Rhys, kneeling in front of him. Eyeing Rhys’ sleep clothes, he raises a questioning eyebrow at him. “I’m not gonna be able to prep you if you’re wearing all of this…” he notes.

Rhys rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you do something about the clothes if it’s— _ow_!” he yelps as Jack leans forward to pinch his hip. “Okay, I get it…” the cyborg grumbles, rubbing the sore spot.

“This is still a scene, Pumpkin,” Jack reminds in a stern tone. “ _Behave_ , or I’ll make you behave.”

“Yes, sir,” Rhys says with a small bit of sass, slowly trailing his hands from his own chest to his hips, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs but then letting them go, lifting the hem of his shirt instead, moving his hands slowly up until he pulls the article over his head. Once that is gone, he repeats the slow movement, dragging his fingertips over his nipples, then lower, following his happy trail with the tip of his ring finger, and then finally, he pushes down his underwear.

“ _Tease_ ,” Jack hisses. “You’re lucky I like it.” He leans forward, helping Rhys tug his underwear down the rest of the way and kissing him. He crowds Rhys against the pillows then, spreading his legs wide and shuffling forward between them until he is sure Rhys won’t be able to close them.

Pulling a little away, Jack takes hold of Rhys’ chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “Tell me if something’s wrong, okay?”

“Yes, sir” Rhys breaths out, pushing against the hold to connect their lips again. Jack indulges him, licking into his mouth, enjoying the way Rhys allows it, opening up for him. Soon, he’ll be opening up more than ever before, heh…

“What’s funny?” Rhys asks, a smile on his face, and Jack realises that he must have laughed out loud.

“Just excited,” he brushes it off and reaches for the lube. He pours a generous amount of it into his palm and lets it warm up while Rhys spreads the towels under himself, hopefully protecting their bed from most of the damage.

Rhys lets out a content sigh when Jack spreads the lube over his butthole, and subsequently over most of his ass. The twinkling white is back in his face as he bites his lip, waiting for Jack to finally push a finger in. When it happens, he moans softly and all but melts into the pillows behind him.

“Thaaaat’s right, just relax and let me take care of you,” Jack hums, pushing the finger deeper. With Rhys’ legs spread so wide, he has the perfect view, being able to watch his big finger burying to the knuckle in the tight, and now also slick heat of his lover’s ass. “Fuck, this will never get boring,” he says mostly to himself.

Adding the second finger is easy. Rhys is used to taking three, because Jack is a really big guy and he preps his boyfriend thoroughly every time. Jack adds more lube and starts lightly fucking Rhys with two fingers, enjoying how he clenches up on him occasionally to really feel it. He lets himself wonder how the same thing will feel after he manages to fuck Rhys with his fist. Probably awesome, as Rhys always is.

Jack kisses Rhys again, pressing him into the pillows while pressing his fingers as deep into him as they will go. He knows that he found his lover’s sweet spot when Rhys arches his back and groans into the kiss, arms coming to wrap around Jack’s shoulders again. Unable to resist a great opportunity like this, Jack keeps light pressure on the spot, moving his fingers in a circular motion until Rhys is squirming and moaning his name. He feels Rhys’ hands flex behind his head – a sign that he is fighting the instinct to touch himself. He knows he can’t unless Jack says so.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Jack hums against the younger man’s mouth. He stays close enough that their lips brush against each other but pulls away when Rhys tries to kiss him again to drown the little whimpers and pants escaping his mouth. Rhys bites his lip instead, but Jack tuts. “Nu-uh, let me hear you, baby…”

“Jack, _ah_!” Rhys gasps, letting his mouth fall open. He is rewarded by another finger stretching him wide.

When Jack looks down and sees Rhys’ pink hole taking his fingers, he groans, his jeans getting uncomfortably tight. Maybe it’s time to acknowledge that he has a kink…

“Oh babe…” he hums, voice heavy with arousal. “You’re gonna look so good on my fist… So good…” He spreads his fingers in Rhys a little, slowly pulling out until there are only the tips in him, and then he shoves in again, aiming for Rhys’ prostate with the movement.

Rhys’ whole body goes rigid, one hand flailing to grasp the sheets in a death grip. He bites his lip so hard it will definitely bruise and thrusts onto Jack’s fingers once before relaxing with a long sigh. “Shit, Jack, I almost came…” he whines. “Don’t do that.”

“I don’t see why not,” the older man says with a chuckle, but he stills his movements, focusing on the rest of his lover’s body for a while. He sits back and runs his free hand down Rhys’ chest, teasing a nipple along the way. “Coming could make you relax. I could use your favourite vibrator, or blow you. What’cha say?” His hand follows the same path back up, this time twisting the nipple harshly to get Rhys to gasp and squirm.

“N-no,” the younger man stutters with great effort, eyes unfocused. “I, uhm, hmm… I want, uhm, wanna come on your fist…”

“Kinky,” Jack chuckles, but he has nothing against it. Slowly, he begins to move his hand again, spreading his fingers to make room for another one.

At the sound of his boyfriend laughing, Rhys becomes a little more alert. He fixes his look at Jack, raising his eyebrows provocatively. “Go big or go home, right?” he says, his challenging tone dissipating as soon as Jack twists his fingers inside of him. Rhys moans, but he doesn’t shut his mouth, as he probably should. “I want all or nothing,” he states, making Jack consider giving him what he wants, in the less fun way. But then Rhys adds: “That’s why I’m dating the greatest man in the universe and not anyone else.”

Jack’s eyebrows shoot up, and he laughs incredulously, muttering ‘ _sappy’._

“Sh’up,” Rhys mumbles under his breath, blushing. “It sounded different in my head.”

“Oh, no, feel free to go on,” Jack teases. “Tell me how awesome your boyfriend is, I’m all ears.” When Rhys fails to comply, petulantly keeping his mouth shut, Jack presses his fingers harshly against his sweet spot again, watching as his eyes roll back into his head.

“Fuck!” Rhys swears when the pressure eases off, hips moving a little as he subconsciously seeks more pleasure. “You—” Whatever he was trying to say – and it’d better be _‘Jack, you’re so amazing, I can’t believe I’m allowed to be with you’_ – is cut off as Jack begins to push his thumb into him, along the three other fingers. It goes in easily, but then Rhys tenses up and shakes his head violently. “No, stop!” he blurts out, face scrunched up in discomfort.

Jack pulls his fingers out quickly but carefully, looking down just to make sure there is no blood or visible damage. But he gets distracted, because Rhys’ now empty hole is _gaping_ and pink, and it looks _hot_. He wants to fuck Rhys just then, but he also wants to shove his fist into him, and his wrist, all the way to the elbow... _Fuck_.

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, Jack tears his gaze away from Rhys’ ass and looks him in the face. He still looks uncomfortable and bites his lips when he meets Jack’s eyes.

“Everything alright?” the older man asks, wiping his hand using one of the towels and then cupping Rhys’ face in both hands. “Something hurts?”

Rhys looks to the side and tries to shake his head, muttering a _‘no’_ when that doesn’t work with Jack’s big hands stopping him. “I just…” he says, trailing off. Then he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and blurting out as quickly as possible: “I freaked out for no reason. Sorry,” he adds, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes warily.

Jack rolls his eyes, not at the explanation but because Rhys thinks he’s going to laugh at him. “My hands aren’t _no reason_ , Pumpkin,” he says calmly. “I thought we’ve already covered this. We’re talking this at _your pace_ , and you can say _no_ , _yes_ , _slower_ or _faster_ without explaining yourself. If you’re freaking out, we can pause for a while, do something else.” Rhys’ eyes light up, so Jack asks: “Sounds good?”

“Yeah,” the younger man nods. “I-I think using a dildo might help me relax?” he says, eyes falling to the pile of things at the end of the bed. Jack follows his gaze to see the biggest dildo they own, ready for use. They don’t take it out often. It is even bigger than Jack’s dick, and Jack’s dick is more than enough, so this toy is reserved mostly for edgeplay.

Jack smirks and speaks before Rhys can tell him to shut up. “Is that so?” he hums, stretching the last word while he reaches for the toy. “Or is it that my hands are suddenly boring?” He tries to look offended, but he is too amused by Rhys’ flushed cheeks for that façade.

“Shut up,” Rhys mumbles, and then yelps when Jack pinches his side. “ _Ow_! What the— _Ow_! Alright, I’m— _Ow_! I’m sorry! _Sir_!” he cowers before another pinch, but that doesn’t come. Instead, Jack’s hand soothes the agitated skin.

“Good. Now that you’ve remembered your place, you can have this as a reward,” Jack says sweetly. He waits a few seconds, daring Rhys to take the bait and say something bratty, but although the sub fixes him with a pouty glare, he doesn’t risk saying anything.

The dildo has a suction cup on the bottom, but Jack doesn’t feel like sending Rhys out of the comfortable bed. After covering the dildo in a generous amount of lube, he helps Rhys kneel up and holds the base of the dildo while Rhys guides the head into his ass. The sub takes a deep breath, willing himself to relax. He has one arm draped over Jack’s shoulders for support, and his hand clenches and unclenches next to his face when the head of the toy pops in.

A shudder runs through Rhys’ whole body. He tilts his head to the side, burrowing his face in Jack’s neck as he takes another deep breath. “This was much easier than I expected,” he notes, chuckling. “I am… really stretched…”

“Are you?” Jack hums. He resists the urge to look down there, to see how beautifully stretched Rhys’ hole is, because he still needs to support the younger man. While Rhys slowly bounces on the dildo, taking it a little deeper every time, Jack fights to control his own arousal. Usually, it’s easy. As a person who needs to be in control in every part of his life, he can usually control his body too, but tonight, he finds it quite hard not to just hold Rhys down and fuck him senseless. Patience, he keeps telling himself.

It would pay off, just like waiting for Rhys to take the whole dildo in had paid off. The sub gasps when his ass meets the soft towels under him, as if surprised that he really did it, even though they’ve done this before. Jack lets go of him, moving behind Rhys to take a look. Not denying himself anymore, he puts one hand in the middle of Rhys’ back and pushes lightly until Rhys begins to lean forward. The dildo slips out an inch or two, but Jack knows that there still is _a lot_ in his boyfriend. He can see it, the way it stretches him more than even he ever could. It makes it look like Rhys can’t ever take anything bigger, that it would be insane. Yet Jack wants to do just that, stuff his partner even fuller.

A whimper from the younger man gets his attention, and Jack finally eases up on the pressure, letting Rhys kneel up again. When he does so, slowly pushing the dildo all the way in again, Rhys gasps and shivers. “B-big,” he breathes out. Without prompting, he begins to move up and down. Still sitting behind him, Jack has a great view, watching the huge toy disappear in his lover’s ass, the fake veins on the side of it catching on his rim.

“I can’t wait till I have my fist in you,” the CEO groans, finally freeing himself from his pants and giving his hard member a long stroke. “You know you’ll like it, being filled up by something that big, so full you’ll think you’ll burst. But you won’t, because you can take anything I give you, right?” he listens for Rhys’ hum of approval and then continues. “You’ll never have anything better than my fist, except for my cock. You’ll always remember how deep I touched you, and you won’t want anyone else. You’ll be _mine_ from the inside out.”

Rhys’ left hand darts down to his crotch, fingers wrapping tightly around the base of his cock. Chuckling, Jack waits until the immediate threat of orgasm passes before yanking Rhys back against his chest. The younger man’s head tilts back, resting on Jack’s shoulder, and he looks up at the CEO, expression full of lust.

“Do you want my fist in you?” Jack asks simply.

Rhys nods eagerly, and when he finally finds his voice, he starts babbling, _yes, yes, oh god, yes please!_ With a devious smirk, Jack manhandles the younger man until he is on his knees, the upper part of his body resting on the mountain of pillows. Rhys turns his head to the side, watching over his shoulder as Jack covers his hand in lube, pouring more of it on his gaping hole too. The huge dildo, that got removed somewhere in the process, rolls off the side of the bed and falls on the floor with a heavy wet _thud_.

“Deep breaths, okay babe?” Jack reminds when he begins to push four of his fingers into Rhys. His little finger rests on the younger man’s ass cheek while the rest easily slides in almost up to the knuckle, but then it is too wide even for Rhys’ already well stretched hole. He waits until the sub takes one deep breath, marvelling at the way he relaxes a little with the exhale, and then pulls all the way out only to push back in right after. The movements of his hand are slow and smooth, eased by the copious amount of lube.

Once in a while, Jack twists his wrist, eliciting new sounds out of Rhys as his stretched rim is teased. Gradually, he manages to push more and more of his hand into him. Rhys can’t seem to be able to close his mouth, moaning and whimpering, occasionally begging, though neither one of them knows for what exactly. It’s just please, _please, Jack, oh god, please._

The Dom keeps his left hand on the sub’s hip, rubbing soothing circles into his skin and also keeping him open and exposed. He gives a firm squeeze to his cheek to get his attention, and when Rhys hums, he asks: “Ready?” He’s already pushing all of his fingers into him, all of them going easily enough, but he needs to hear it.

“Yea’, gimme,” Rhys mumbles, trying to thrust himself against the hand, but his body seems to be boneless, so he stays on the pillows, thighs quivering with effort. “Gimme, Jack… I want your fist, sir…”

“As you wish, Princess,” Jack says with a smirk and pushes in further. His hand slowly slides in up to the widest part of his hand, his knuckles pressing against Rhys’ entrance but not being let in. There is not much else Jack can do for the sub prepping-wise though, and so he decides to just keep pushing. It takes just a slight bit of force, and then the resistance of the muscle is suddenly gone, his whole hand sliding into Rhys. It even feels like being _pulled_ in, as if Rhys’ ass wanted to swallow his fist.

Jack groans at the same time as Rhys cries out, the sound not pained or panicked, but definitely pleasured, but his words are to the contrary: “Don’t move, don’t move!” he blurts out, a long string of swearing following.

“Easy, kitten, easy, shh…” Jack manages to say, but his voice is so heavy with arousal he probably sounds more threatening than soothing. His left hand moves up and down Rhys’ side, and when Rhys calms down a little, Jack dares to carefully lean forward to press kisses on the stretch of his back.

He was too enraptured by the way Rhys was writhing under his palm to notice that the pleas for him not to move somehow turned into: “Please, please, move, gimme, Jack, please...” There were a few seconds of silence, and then Rhys spoke in a sharper tone: “Jack, I need you to fuck me with your fist!”

That brings the older man out of his trance quickly. Jack growls and curls his hand into a fist inside of Rhys, relishing in the cry that it gets out of him. “You have a filthy mouth, Rhysie...” he says, flexing the fist when Rhys opens his mouth to make a retort, successfully turning any sound coming out of him into whimpers. “I think I know how to fix that...”

Slowly, he pulls his hand back a little, then forward again. Rhys’ insides didn’t let him move much, clenched around his fist as if wanting to trap him. He keeps to the miniscule movements, letting Rhys get used to the feeling, and when the sub relaxes a little, he slowly uncurls his hand, tucking his fingers tightly together again.

“Brace yourself, Babycakes,” he warns before pulling his hand out completely. Again, Rhys’ walls cling to him, trying to keep him inside. Once he eases the widest part of his hand out of the twink, the rest is pushed out, followed by an undignified sound like a wet fart.

Shivering and panting hard, Rhys looks over his shoulders again. Red in the face, with tears in his eyes, he looks absolutely gorgeous. And then he opens his mouth and says: “Please, sir, _again_...” Jack is a weak man and he can’t deny him.

After adding more lube, Jack pushes his hand in again. It is much easier this time, and he can pull out without much resistance. He starts really fucking Rhys with his fist, occasionally stopping to flex his hand inside of him or to pull at his gaping hole, exposing him in a way he had never been before. Rhys is practically mewling at any movement, not far from screaming in pleasure.

Suddenly, Rhys’ body goes rigid in a way much familiar to Jack. He moans long and desperate, sounding like Jack beat the orgasm out of him. The older man stills his movements within the sub, having to focus on stowing off his own orgasm. He doesn’t want to come untouched, and doesn’t want to come before he gets to fuck Rhys.

“Sh-shit,” Rhys moans again, whole body trembling so hard Jack feels the vibrations in his arm. “I, I, I’m... _Jack_...” Rhys whines and pushes back against the fist, managing to get it an inch deeper, which results in another mewl. “I’m still _hard_ ,” he whines once he manages to catch his breath again.

“Shit,” Jack echoes, feeling heat pool dangerously fast in the pit of his stomach. He slowly trails his hand down Rhys’ side, slipping under him and curling it around his dick. It is indeed still hard and wet from precum and cum. He decides right then that Rhys has had his share of fun.

When he pulls his fist out of the sub’s ass for the last time, it is ridiculously easy, and he can’t resist pushing in one more time. When his fist is out again, Jack hastily wipes it with a towel and lubes himself up. “Ready?” he asks urgently, holding Rhys’ hips tight, so hard he will surely leave bruises. Rhys nods and Jack pushes in in one thrust.

“Fuuuck,” he groans. Rhys is much looser than usually, but not nearly as loose as he expected. His walls are clenching around Jack, as if desiring to be stretched again.

The air is filled with wet squelching sounds and Rhys’ unintelligible moans and babbling. Jack is fucking him like his life depended on it, pounding his lover’s ass, keeping him still with one hand and jerking him off with the other one.

Jack was pretty wound up from all the events of the night, and it didn’t take long for him to come, filling Rhys’ loose ass up. He continues to jerk Rhys off until he comes for the second time, and then they both collapse onto the pillows, panting, covered in sweat and grinning like idiots.

“H-hey,” Rhys says with a giggle when he rolls onto his side so he can face his boyfriend.

“Heya, Cupcake,” Jack answers. Feeling too hot, he pulls his t-shirt over his head and shucks the jeans the rest of the way off, throwing both articles away. Then he lets out a quiet _off_ as Rhys suddenly wraps himself around him, hugging him tight.

“You alright, kitten?” he asks as he wraps his arms around the younger man.

“Mm-hm,” Rhys hums, nodding his head. He is still trembling, though.

They lay still for another minute, and then Jack sits up, getting grumbling Rhys to sit up too. “You know the drill, Cupcake,” he tuts.

“Just one more minute?” Rhys pleads sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Okay,” Jack allows, endeared by his boyfriend’s cute behaviour. Fierce and ambitious Rhys as he is at work is his favourite, but cute post-scene Rhys is also great.

The younger man tilts his head to the side, leaning on his shoulder, and closes his eyes, sighing in content. A small chuckle threatens to bubble up Jack’s chest, but he stifles it, letting the younger man doze off in peace for a minute. Then he gently cups Rhys’ cheek and brings his face up to kiss him. He is _very_ glad that Rhys is too dazed to notice how sweet he is being.

Their kiss is lazy and lasts long, and when they part, Rhys leans into Jack’s palm, closing his eyes. Chuckling, Jack moves his hand away, taking away Rhys’ support. That earns him a pout, but he is immune to that. Almost.

“Aww, kitten, don’t give me that face,” he coos. “We need to clean up, get some water and sugar into you, you know it…”

Rhys grumbles that he does, in fact, know but the pout stays on his face. Slowly, he moves to sit by the mountain of pillows again, and Jack ruffles them up for him. Biting his lip hesitantly, Rhys sits with his knees pulled up to his chest and looks at Jack. It takes him a few seconds to work himself up to finally ask: “Do you want to see it?”

“I need to make sure,” Jack manages to say nonchalantly, but he knows why Rhys is hesitant. Or he thinks he knows. But he’s not gonna let this spiral into another session.

Leaning back, Rhys allows his legs to fall open and gives Jack the full view of his arse. His hole is still red raw and stretched, leaking Jack’s seed. Jack is sure he could effortlessly put two fingers into Rhys, maybe even more… His dick gives an enthusiastic twitch at that thought, but he nips that idea in the bud. He manages to control himself when he reaches out and gently pulls at the abused skin, prodding just a little to make sure that the red that he sees is not even partially blood.

“Anything hurts?” he asks as he sits up, stretching before standing up and bringing the tray he prepared earlier to the nightstand. A box of paper tissues, a bottle of skin lotion and something heavy that he didn’t even notice clatters to the ground as he puts the tray down carelessly, and Rhys rolls his eyes.

“No,” the younger man says. “I’m sore, but it’s better than I expected. Given how… full I felt and how it felt and… uhm…” he trails off, a blush spreading over his body.

“As much as I’d _love_ to hear _aaaaaall_ about it, I don’t think you have another round in you,” Jack snickers.

“Oh _please_ , like you’d get it up, old ma—” Rhys doesn’t have enough time to regret his words before Jack’s hand is on is neck. His breath catches in his throat, a flicker of panic appearing in his eyes before he notices that Jack is trying to hide a smile, but the hand is gone before he can provoke Jack further. They both gasp when the moment passes as quickly as it came, and Rhys chuckles nervously. “Sorry, sir…” he says bashfully, looking at the older man through his eyelashes.

“Watch your tongue,” Jack hisses, but his tone is playful. “I won’t hesitate to spank you, or fuck your throat so hard you won’t be able to say stupid shit for at least a day.” In Rhys’ eyes, he can see a plan already being born on how to get Jack to do just that, but this is no time for that kind of fun. “But I think we should focus on different stuff instead,” he shrugs towards the tray, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

As expected, Rhys’ eyes fall upon the chocolate, and he calms down visibly, releases his bottom lip from between his teeth where he’d been gnawing at it. “You win this time,” he says simply, reaching for the small plate of chocolate and taking it all for himself.

“I always win, Pumpkin,” Jack scoffs and pours some tea from a thermos, offering it to his boyfriend whose both hands are, however, occupied. Knowing that trying to take the chocolate, either the piece Rhys was currently nibbling on, or the plate, away from him would be silly and dangerous, Jack placed the cup on the nightstand.

They eat their snacks in silence, looking at each other and exchanging secretive smiles and winks, as if having a silent conversation. When their bellies are pleased, and Rhys drinks no less than two full cups of tea, Jack drags him to the shower, even though Rhys would like to just sleep, even if it means laying in the mess. Jack helps him to wash off all of the dried lube and cum, and then applies a soothing, healing crème to his butthole.

The warm air in the bathroom lulls Rhys almost to sleep, and he just hums some incomprehensible words in answer to Jack’s questions, blinking in surprise when he suddenly finds himself dressed in loose old boxers and his most comfortable sleepshirt. Jack is also already dressed for sleep, and he foregoes teasing Rhys for his sleepiness in order to drag him back to their bedroom.

Thankfully, all the towels did their job, and after removing those, the pair is ready to go to bed. Jack hides a smug smirk in the darkness when Rhys takes a minute longer to find a comfortable position, ending up on his back, huffing in annoyance because he can’t snuggle up to his boyfriend. The older man understands the sounds, and the little tugs Rhys gives to his shirt, and rolls onto his side, putting one hand on Rhys’ stomach and kissing his temple.

The pillow under his head seems unusually uncomfortable, so he reaches to ruffle it up with his free hand blindly, his hand coming into contact with the filling of the pillow. He pauses, a grin splitting his face. “Did you tear a pillow with your roboarm, sweetheart?” he coos.

Rhys sounds almost _proud_ of himself when he slurs an answer. “Prolly not jus’ one, prolly not jus’ t’e robo’m. Just find ‘nother one, ‘n throw t’is ‘n aside… G’night, Jack.”

“Good night, kitten,” Jack hums between quiet chuckles. He searches blindly for another pillow, pulling one out of the bottom of the pillow mountain and settling with it. His other arm comes to wrap around Rhys too, and he allows himself to fall asleep with his nose pressed to Rhys’ hair. His shampoo smells like tangerine and sandalwood.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting)! ^.^
> 
> I'm really glad I took this inspiration and used it to write. I'm going through some tough times, my depression kicking ass and big workload and the usual real life adult world stuff, and writing is a great outlet. And it's not even angst or gore! How awesome (and surprising) is that!


End file.
